


#2

by bobs_business



Category: Catfish and the Bottlemen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Mini Fic, Reader-Insert, Van Mccann - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:05:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobs_business/pseuds/bobs_business
Summary: A fic about: Van being homesick on tour and cheating on reader.





	#2

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I will end up finishing this fic someday, but I'm just struggling to figure out where to go with it. If you have any ideas or suggestions please message me!

His voice bounced off the bare, lifeless walls of your flat. The slurred words reached your ears, repeating a similar message to the hundreds spoken before. 

“M’ not leaving ‘till you let me talk to you Y/N. It’s dead cold and I need you to warm me up” you knew he wasn’t going to give up until you followed his instructions given; it wasn’t in his nature. You knew he’d be slouched against your door, shivering from the cold night’s air with his head in his hands and more alcohol running through his veins than blood.

It had been like this for two long weeks. The same routine: you’d return home from work, have some dinner and then by 11pm Van would be situated outside your door, begging to be let into the warmth of your flat and heart once more. Some nights he’d give up after a few hours of desperate calls and will stumble through the dark streets of London towards his empty bed. Other nights your neighbours would grow tired of his slurred words and attempt to move him on with a weak threat to involve the police. However, most nights he would remain outside your door until Larry and Bondy arrived in the morning to remove his unconscious body from your welcome mat.

Every syllable that vibrated through your door emitted another tear from your bloodshot eyes. Fragmented memories of that night plagued your dreams, causing your own body to ache for a night of peaceful sleep. The playbacks of Van’s desperate voicemail’s and attempted explanations were constantly on repeat, overwhelming your senses with guilt and an ache from deep within your chest. You tried to ignore him, needing some more time to come to terms with the events of the past month. However, it was impossible to ignore the facts when closing your eyes triggered images to play repeatedly on the back of your eyelids: the hips you’re all too familiar with moving side to side against hers; lips against his ear as memories from a time without you were remembered. Each and every one of the emotions that coursed through your body all those weeks ago ignited in your veins once again: the deadly concoction of jealousy, anger, confusion, mistrust and guilt.

Despite the current situation; you mainly blamed yourself and not Van. Being caught up in work meant that you had immersed yourself in your own little bubble, gradually growing more and more distant from your boyfriend. The daily face-times and phone calls turned into short, weekly occurrences. The continuous text messages and cheesy Snapchats grew rare and blunt. It was obvious from the get go that the combination of both your work loads and thousands of miles between you would put a strain on your relationship. However, you never expected Van to spiral as a result. Now here you were, lying on your unmade bed, surrounded by used tissues with a re-run of Friends playing in the background as an attempt to drown out Van’s slurred words.

The countless times your mind has drifted to dwell on every sign you should’ve seen. Every attempt Van made to try and bring you closer before the two of you became disconnected all-together. Homesickness should have been the blinding flashing, neon light above his head, desperate for attention from the girl he loved. Instead it took the form of another post-it-note in a the pile of reminders on your desk: ’Van needs you more than ever right now Y/N. Pay attention to him Y/N’.

You recall the conversation you had with Larry over the phone two weeks after Van left for tour. How he had spoken of Van acting different and that rumours of homesickness were beginning to circle the crew and band.

“I spoke to him yesterday Larry, he was fine!” you replied with, ending the topic there and blowing out the brief spark of worry from your thoughts. It was torture; thinking about how you and Van wouldn’t have ended up in this situation if you had just paid more attention to your boyfriend. The updates from Larry and the rest of the band became more frequent after that point while the communication between you and Van became sparse. Telling you how they found Van passed out in another bar, or locked in his hotel room stoned out of his mind. However, they left out one significant character in the retelling of these events: Emily. 

Flying out to America for Van’s birthday and the last week of tour was meant to be a surprise; an epic reunion after being separated by oceans for so many weeks. However, it was naive of you to believe that everything would return to normal as soon as you closed the physical distance between the two of you. Watching Van stumble into the bar with Emily was not how you envisioned seeing him for the first time after so long apart. Larry attempting to convince you to stay and let Van explain himself wasn’t written in red on your calendar at home. Catching the next flight back to London wasn’t part of ‘Van’s epic birthday weekend!’. Of course your boyfriend didn’t know that you were there, hiding in the shadows, waiting to surprise him when he entered the room. He wasn’t aware that you saw him dance and kiss someone other than you and he had no idea that you had flown ten hours to plan and throw him the party that he took his ex to. On the other hand you were also at fault. You hadn’t noticed how the additional emotional distance between the two of you had affected him and you didn’t feel his need for a stronger connection. The consequences of your neglect towards your relationship felt like a piece of your heart had been ripped out of your body. Despite being aware of your faults, you were here still using Friends as a way to ignore Van - a way to not let him explain his own mistake.

Once you had landed back in London the following morning, the countless missed calls and unread text messages from Van told you that Larry had indeed told his best friend what you had witnessed less than 24 hours ago. You ignored any sign of communication from you (ex?)boyfriend to begin with and resorted to immersing yourself in your work for the next seven days until Van returned to London and took up residence on your welcome mat.


End file.
